


Someday

by lionheart8



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, reconcillation, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: Eva blames herself for the fight and wants to apologize to the boys. She bumps into Giovanni and they talk. Basically a soft Eva and Giovanni fic where they love each other a lot but they just need more time (before they get back together).





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> That whole fight scene is really working my creativity! I've been wanting to write an Eva x Giovanni fic for some time and I thought this was the opportunity. They talk and show how much they care about each other. Hope you like it!!! Please leave your thoughts!

It has been 3 days since the party, since the fight and ever since she sobered up and the girls filled her in Eva has been feeling so guilty. She kept thinking that all of this started because she was drunk and went up to those guys. So because of her Martino was attacked by homophobes, Gio and Elia had to fight and Gio hurt himself. Marti was like his little brother now she couldn’t believe she put him in a spot like that when all he was trying to do was protecting her. Then there was Gio. She couldn’t believe that she was the reason he was hurting, physically. Everybody could see that she was still not over him. At some point last year she was. But after seeing everything with Martino and how Gio handled that and how much he has grown her old feelings resurfaced. Well, she knew the resurfacing wasn’t very pretty but she kept on hoping maybe Gio felt the same even if he was with Sofia now. 

And now at Monday morning she was standing in front of the gate of the school waiting for the boys to show up to apologize to them and to check if they were okay. She was too much of a coward to send them a text. Ele would know how they were because of Filippo but she was nowhere to be found the whole weekend and the other girls were only able to tell her what they heard. 

She was nervously pacing around looking down, trying to form the sentences she would make when she bumped into someone. To her luck it was Giovanni. He smiled softy and said:

“You know, you have to look up when you are walking.” 

Eva froze with that voice. She looked at him for a few seconds and couldn’t answer. So Gio talked:

“Were you waiting for someone?”

Eva nervously looked around and said:

“You actually.” Then she quickly added: “Or Martino, or Elia, or Nicco or Luca.”

Which made Gio kick into the defensive mode:

“Did something happen? Did those guys bother you again?”

Eva’s heart melted at how much Gio cared about people, even her (after everything). She shook her head:

“No, no nothing like that.” After a beat she added, “I wanted to talk.”

Gio leaned agains the wall and replied, “About?”

Eva sighed, “The fight.” When Giovanni didn’t say anything she just continued, “I wanted to apologize. It happened because of me. If I wasn’t drunk, if I didn’t go to those guys then Ele didn’t have to ask Marti to step in and-

Gio straigtened. He shook his head side to side and shook his hands in front of him, “No, no, no, no.”

Eva let out a breath, “Gio.”

Giovanni ignored her protest, “No. It was entirely those assholes’ fault who came at Marti out of nowhere and if Ele wasn’t comfortable leaving you with them that means their assholeness isn’t limited to homophobia.”

“But if I wasn't with them they would’ve never came at Marti.”

“Looking at them, they might have.” Eva didn’t look so convinced so Gio continued with a softer voice, “Hey, come on nobody blames you. We were at a party you had every right to get drunk. You couldn’t have known it would lead to this. If they weren’t such dick heads then it wouldn’t. Okay?” 

He was so nice and was looking at her with so much care that Eva had no choice but to say, “Okay.” She was half convinced too. She still believed she jump started everything but now she wasn’t blaming herself as much. 

As for Gio, he spent all of his weekend with the boys and of course he thought about Eva too but it never crossed his mind to blame her. So he really couldn’t understand how he would blame herself. 

They stood in silence for a few moments and Eva felt the need to apologize once more,

“I’m sorry for being so drunk and messy lately.”

Gio made a confused face, “Why are you apologizing to me for that?”

Gio was really confused. It was not like he had any control over her life, they had broken up over a year ago. Even if they were dating he had no right to control her life. He always thought that but now he was better at it in action. He was trying to be better with Sofia, trying avoid the mistakes he made with Eva. 

Eva explained while trying to avoid his gaze, “Because I’m always bothering you and Sofia in my drunken state.”

Now, Gio understood what she meant. To be honest, when Eva told Sofia that he was smoking he didn’t know if he could turn it around from there and he was a bit annoyed that Eva brought that up. But generally he didn’t mind it considering he was like that too at some point. He spent the most part of last year being jealous of Eva with one difference he had to hide it.

He looked at Eva and his gaze forced her to look at him too, “Just because you didn’t see me as a mess when you were with Fede doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.”

They looked at each other without saying anything for what felt like an hour. Eva appreciated Giovanni so much at that point. All he did since the start of their conversation was to reassure her. That’s what she meant when she was thinking how grown up Giovanni is now compared to when they were together. When she was with Fede it wasn't serious but it was fun. She liked it and it actually helped her embrace herself more. She felt like she has grown ever since they broke up too. Eva, didn’t know how to answer to Gio so she just smiled and he smiled back. Then she realized she didn’t ask him about his arm,

“I forgot to ask, how is your arm?”

Now it was his time to feel happy because of her care, “It’s fine.”

She guessed that’s what he said whole weekend, “Really?”

“Yes, really. Don’t worry.” he said with the biggest smile. 

Then she asked, “How are you?”

And his smile kinda faded, “Worried about Marti.”

“How is he?”

Gio sighed, “Honestly I don’t know. He says he is fine but…” He shrugged off his shoulders in the end.

“If he says he is fine, then he is fine. He wouldn’t hold back after last year.” 

“I guess you are right.”

She looked around to see the other students entering, “Is he coming today?”

“No. We were all together the whole weekend. Him and Nicco wanted to stay in alone today.”

Now she leaned against the wall, “Maybe I’ll drop by after school.”

He shook his head as if to confirm her idea, “You should do that. He would be, they would be happy to see you."

The conversation was coming to a natural end but Eva didn’t want it to end. His phone buzzed. After a few minutes hers buzzed too. It was Ele asking her if she was at school. She replied ‘good to finally hear from you’. They decided to meet for coffee before the class started. His text was from Sofia asking to see him before class.  
He cleared his throat and said,

“I should go. We’ll talk later.” 

Eva smiled, 

“Yeah. See you.”

They didn’t know how to part. Before he got a girlfriend they would give a cheek kiss or at least a minimal hug but now the boundaries have changed. So she waved at him and he waved back while walking away. He said just before he turned around,

“I actually stopped smoking regularly after we broke up. I quitted entirely just before Christmas. Not for you or her. For someone else. And not to look like an idiot.” 

In the end he made the stupid face he made all that time ago.

She thought, Giovanni had really embraced this big brother role he played to Marti. She loved that he explained it to her. It gave her hope for them, for some time in the future.

“That was a wise choice. Don’t want you to lose any more brain cells.”

They both laughed. 

Someday, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! I really hope these two will get back together by the end of this season!! And aren't they like the parents of Marti? Marti has so many parents Gio, Elia, Eva, Filippo... Please leave a comment <3


End file.
